


Love In a Coffee Shop

by HappyHappyReader



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: Sheriff Abigail Mills has devoted her life to the law, her family and her town - not leaving a lot of time for romance as she approaches her fifties. Will a new stranger in town, visiting professor Ichabod Crane, attract her attention?





	1. Sheriff Abigail Mills

 

Lori Mills sat with her eldest daughter enjoying her cup of coffee and all bran muffin, “So, are you coming with me to pick out a wedding dress?”

“Sure Mama,” Abbie answered, barely looking up from her cellphone to answer the question. Abigail Mills had been Sleepy Hollow’s sheriff for the last five years. The town and it’s issues, took up most of her time…and attention, “What day is your appointment?”

“Next Tuesday,” Lori let go a long breath, clearly exacerbated, “Will you put that phone down please? I don’t get to see you often enough as it is and when I do, I’d like to look in your eyes!”

Abbie put the phone down, chagrined, but face up Lori noticed, “I’m sorry Mama. Just some things at the station. I’m all yours now.” Abbie smiled at her mother. Lori Mills was in her early seventies, but still healthy and vibrant. She ate a vegan diet – which Abbie tried for a week to appease her beloved Mama and almost ended up killing someone…well…not literally, Abbie conceded - but it sure felt like it. Lori was looking forward to her vows renewal ceremony with her husband of fifty years, Ezra Mills.

“Who are you bringing to the wedding?” Lori asked and Abbie internally groaned. Lori knew damn well that Abbie wasn’t dating anyone and hadn’t dated anyone in – more years than she wanted to count, “Why do I have to bring anyone to the wedding? You’ll have me and Jenny there, isn’t that enough?” Abbie put on her best “sweet daughter” face - the same one that had worked on and off for the better part of fifty years.

“No that’s not enough,” Lori answered, swatting at Abbie’s hand, “You’re too young yet for things to dry up for you.”

Abbie almost choked on her coffee, “Dry up?”

“I said what I said,” Lori answered, wholly unbothered.

“Mama,” Abbie started, “Men my age aren’t exactly interested in dating a gun-toting Sheriff. Besides, I spend most of my time working. This town take up a lot of my energy. It’s not like there are a _lot_ of men my age around here anyway and I’m not interested in being a cougar.” Abbie knew there was a man who was interested in her, but she couldn’t bring herself to date the landscaper who had to be at least a good ten or fifteen years younger. Abbie didn’t have a problem with the age difference on principle, but life experience mattered.

“That’s just an excuse and you know it.” Lori countered.

“Mama-“ Abbie’s retort was barely started when she stopped, staring. Sitting next to Abbie, Lori could see what – or more to the point who – had caught her daughter’s attention as he came into the coffee shop. He was tall, maybe a foot taller than Abbie, with wavy, short hair that was fully grey at the temples and a beard. Even Lori had to smile at how he fished out frameless reading glasses from his shirt pocket to make his order – a large tea and an apple-walnut muffin to go. The dark wash jeans and blue button down, long sleeve shirt brought out the color of his eyes, caught in the sunlight as he turned to look around the coffee shop. Lori didn’t miss his double take at Abbie but he turned around quickly to accept his order and turn over the cash to Jenny at the register. The man lifted his brown leather satchel more firmly onto his shoulder and turned to leave, making sure to do so in a way that gave him another full view of Abbie, his smile soft as he opened the coffee shop door and went out into the bright day.

Lori’s smirk was knowing as she looked over at her daughter, “Well wasn’t _that_ interesting?”

“What?” Abbie asked, taking a final sip of her coffee.

“ _That_ ,” Lori shook her head. Abbie wasn’t stupid, she knew what Lori meant.

Abbie abruptly picked up her phone and stood, “I have to get back to the station, Mama” Abbie bent over and kissed Lori on the cheek, “I’ll be there on Tuesday. Just text me the time.”

“Okay, baby. Be safe out there,” Lori wouldn’t pretend that she wasn’t incredibly proud of her daughter, but that didn’t mean she didn’t worry.

“I will. I promise,” Abbie waved to her sister on her way out.

Lori waited for Jenny to finish with the last customer in line and made her way to the counter, “Jenny, who was that man?”

“What man, mama?” Jenny owned the coffee shop with her husband Joe. The two married almost twenty years ago and were the proud parents of teenage twin boys – the light of Lori’s world. If it weren’t for Jenny, Lori and Ezra wouldn’t even _have_ grandchildren, seeing as Abbie wouldn’t even keep a damn _dog_ , “The tall, graying man with the reading glasses.”

“Oh, you mean the large tea and apple-walnut muffin to go?” Jenny asked, “I don’t know his name, but he must be new in town. He’s English if his accent is anything to go by.”

“Well, find out the next time he comes in,” Lori insisted.

“Why and what makes you think he’ll come in again?”

“He passed two Starbucks to come here,” Lori’s lips pursed with her dry observation, “He’ll be back. And as to the why: I haven’t seen Abbie react like that to a man in fifteen years and he didn’t seem blind to her charms either.” Lori said, resting her elbows on the counter, “I just may get your sister a date for this wedding yet.”

 

 

 


	2. Ichabod Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Mills continues her investigation and Crane and Abbie officially meet.
> 
> Thanks for the comments on the first chapter. I appreciate them all.

Ichabod Crane entered the small coffee shop to get what he now thought of as his regular – a large tea and apple-walnut muffin. If he were honest with himself and he believed he was an honest man, Ichabod also hoped to have another glimpse of the petite woman he’d locked eyes with when he first visited the local establishment.

She was simply _lovely_. Ichabod recalled with perfect clarity – her straight hair was pulled back in a low ponytail - strands of silver gray peppered throughout. Her skin was smooth without a wrinkle. She had large brown eyes and the most _sinfully_ plump lips Ichabod had seen in a very long time. It was only when her air of command and control impressed upon him consciously that Ichabod noticed the police uniform. Some discrete snooping had earned him her name – Sheriff Abbie Mills – sister of Jenny Mills Corbin, the co-owner of Ichabod’s new favorite coffee shop.

“Why Hello, welcome back," Jenny greeted him with enthusiasm. Not only was Jenny happy to have another paying customer, she was _thrilled_ she might finally be able to get her Mama off her back – Lori Mills had called for three days straight to see if the “tall man with the reading glasses” had returned and if Jenny had a name to go with Abbie’s alleged potential love interest.

“Thank you,” Ichabod replied with some warmth, “It is good to be back.”

“What can I get you? Another large tea and apple-walnut muffin or something else?”

Ichabod smiled his surprise, his eyebrows lifting slightly, “Yes, thank you. You remembered.”

“I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I didn’t,” Jenny answered, stepping to the side to open the pastry cabinet, “and you’re hard to forget. It’s not every day an Englishman comes into the shop with an order.”

“I suppose not,” he agreed, continuing, “I just arrived for a visiting lecturer post at the university.”

“Oh, that's cool,” Jenny replied, “What are you teaching?”

“American History.”

Jenny noticed the line forming behind Ichabod as she handed over his order and took the cash, “Well, I hope you’ll come back, Mr…”

“Crane. Ichabod Crane,” Ichabod’s smile was genuine, “And I’ll be back. These muffins are delicious.”

“I’ll let my husband know you think so,” Jenny replied as he moved off to let the next customer step to the counter, “he makes them himself.”

___

 

“Yes! We have a name. Good girl, Jenny,” Ezra heard his wife proclaim. He lifted himself slowly from his reading chair – _I’m old_ , he chuckled, even if his wife was still as beautiful as the day they married. Ezra made his way into the kitchen.

“What’s going on honey,” he asked.

“We have a name,” Lori beamed, holding up her phone in triumph, “Ichabod Crane, visiting professor.”

Ezra’s shoulder’s slumped, “You know Abbie's not going to like you all up in her business this way.”

“Sweetheart, you didn’t see how she _looked_ at this man,” Lori pleaded for understanding, “Like he was the answer to a prayer she didn’t even know she’d made.”

“Now, come on, Lore…” he scoffed.

Lori put down the phone with purpose, squaring her shoulders, “I mean it, Ezra. Now, I know Abbie runs this town and she damn sure runs her life, but this is the least I can do for her. I would fight _demons_ for our girls – you think finding out a name is too much effort?”

Ezra walked over to where Lori stood by the sink and put his arms loosely around her waist, “No, honey I know our girls – seeing them happy and safe – are more important to you than anything. Always has been…but at some point, you’re going to have to accept that Abbie,” he sighed and continued, “Abbie may not be built for love.”

“I adore you, Ezra Mills,” Lori sweetly placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss before leaning back, “but that just may be the _dumbest_ thing you’ve ever said. Abbie _is_ love, whether she knows it or not.”

Ezra smiled down at Lori, “And you aim to show her?”

“And I aim to show her…”

“How do you even know this man is single,” Ezra didn’t want to put a damper on Lori’s enthusiasm, but questions needed to be asked.

Lori chuckled with affection, “First, with the way he looked at Abbie, if he has someone, he won’t for long.”

“And second,” Ezra asked, shaking his head.

Lori patted his chest with her palm, “And second, Google is free, honey. Ichabod Crane is single. Never been married and has no children, just like Abbie.”

  
\-----

Ichabod looked at his flat front driver side tire - irritated.

“Damn,” he exclaimed. He was by the side of a long, winding road on his way to the university to meet with the department chair. The only things to make the situation better were the weather – a lovely Spring day – and having A Cup of Joe’s hot tea and apple-walnut muffin to munch on as he considered his options, “I suppose I could call emergency services…”

“Hello! Can I help you?” Ichabod had been so pre-occupied that he failed to notice the police car pull up behind his and park. Sheriff Abbie Mills now strode towards him, her hat on her head and hands loosely by her sides, “Are you having some type of difficulty, sir?”

“Oh yes,” Ichabod turned to fully look at her, impressed how she managed to be so very petite and authoritative at the same time, “I have a flat tire. I think I may have run over some glass but can’t be sure.”

Abbie’s smile was kind and understanding, “No problem, sir. We’ll get a service out here to change the tire if you need it.”

“I need it,” Ichabod shrugged, the good humor lighting up his face, “Put me on the London Tube and I’m your man. Ask me to change a tire and you’ll be waiting until Halley’s Comet comes back again.”

Abbie laughed at the joke. She liked his sense of humor, “Well, not everyone is good at everything. My name is Sheriff Abbie Mills,” remembering she hadn’t actually introduced herself, “I’ll go call this in and we’ll get you taken care of, ok?”

“Ichabod Crane,” he returned the smile by way of introduction, “Nice to meet you and yes, thank you very much.” Ichabod tried not to stare as Sheriff Mills walked back to her car, but by the Gods, the dull, brown uniform seemed sculpted to her form.

Ichabod opened the door with an exhale and retrieved his muffin and tea, just re-emerging, treats in hand, when Abbie returned to his side, “It will be about five or ten minutes, according to Hawley,” she confirmed, “He’s good. His guy will get your tire changed and you can be on your way.”

“it’s fortunate you were on this road,” Ichabod said, taking a sip of his blessedly still hot tea, “I don’t know how long I would have waited for assistance.”

“No problem, Mr. Crane, just making my rounds” Abbie replied, “I’ll wait with you until Hawley's guy arrives and then be on my way.”

Ichabod nodded his thanks,“May I offer you a piece of my muffin?” Ichabod extended the bag towards Abbie.

Abbie read the name on the side of the bag, “Apple-walnut again or something else?”

“Apple-walnut,” Ichabod’s eyebrows drew together with his reply, still holding the bag open, “How did you know?”

Abbie audibly swallowed and shifted on her feet, “I was in my sister’s coffee shop the other day when you came in.”

“I know,” Ichabod immediately said, hiding nothing, “I remember you with perfect recall. But why is it you noted my order?”

“Habit, I guess,” Abbie shrugged, “I notice things. I almost went to Quantico to become an FBI agent but that was years ago.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Ichabod asked, watching as Abbie broke off a piece of the muffin and ate it delicately before answering around a swallow.

“My mentor at the time, August Corbin, got sick and it just seemed like the town needed me more than the FBI did…so I stayed.”

“Ah…a dream deferred?”

“I might have thought that a few years ago, but not anymore. This is where I belong.” Abbie wiped her hands together and turned at the sound of Hawley’s trunk stopping across the road, seeing the man himself emerge from the truck, “Hey Hawley! I thought you were going to send one of your guys?”

“And miss the chance to see you?” Ichabod watched as the wrinkle-faced, light blond crossed the deserted road and pulled Sheriff Mills into a bear hug, “How are your parents?”

“Good,” Abbie briefly hugged her long-time friend back. They were a thing back in high school, but that was a million years ago and neither thought of having more since then, but Nick had a soft spot for Abbie’s parents. They’d always been kind, “I’ll tell them you asked after them.”

Abbie turned to face Ichabod, “Well, Mr. Crane, I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Nick Hawley. Nick, this is Mr. Ichabod Crane,” Abbie pointed to the front of Ichabod’s rented Accord, “and _that_ is his flat tire.”

Abbie held out her hand to Ichabod, “I hope you have a better day, Mr. Crane.” Ichabod shook her hand, noticing how completely it fit in his - and the firmness of her grip - assured.

“I will. And it’s Ichabod. Please.”

“Ichabod,” Abbie lowered her hand and stood for a second, looking at him, “Well. Goodbye.”

Nick watched Ichabod watch Abbie return to her car and drive off, the Englishman’s eyes never wavering.

“You know,” Nick coughed to get Ichabod’s attention, “I’ve known Abbie a long time – longer than most.”

“Oh,” Ichabod turned to look at Hawley, a question in his eyes.

“She’s a creature of habit,” Nick answered.

“I don’t understand.”

Nick pointed to the bag identifying where Ichabod had recently been, “ _Habit_. Like her _habit_ of buying a cup of coffee at her sister’s place in the morning before heading into work.” Nick patted Ichabod on the shoulder with a small smile, “I’ll just get my tools and take care of that tire.”

“Thank you,” Ichabod replied with an answering smile, already looking forward to his next apple-walnut muffin and tea order.

 


	3. A Fateful Constitutional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie runs into Crane again. And Abbie learns a bit about what Mama Mills has been up to...
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments on this story. I appreciate every one. Enjoy!

Abbie ran beside Jenny, listening to her younger sister struggle with the light jog, “You really need to exercise more, Jen,” Abbie said with a smooth breathiness that made Jenny regret giving up kickboxing when the twins were born, “You sound older than me.” 

“Yeah well,” Jenny inhaled to get to the words out, looking over at Abbie in her black and gold, skin tight workout gear and sneakers, “You ran two marathons last year. I’m just trying not to die here.” Jenny slowed to a walk and then stopped altogether, hands on her thighs as she bent over to catch her breath, “Why did I let you talk me into this again?” Jenny asked, looking up at Abbie from her bent over position.

“Because you don’t like what Joe’s croissants are doing to your waistline,” Abbie answered, the side of her mouth half rising with a smirk. Abbie continued to lightly jog in place, trying to keep her heart rate elevated while she waited for Jenny to continue their three-mile run.

“Sheriff Mills. Mrs. Mills-Corbin. What a pleasant surprise,” Abbie turned to see Ichabod on the opposite side of the walking path, coming towards them.

“Mr. Crane,” Abbie smiled. Now that she wasn’t working, Abbie allowed herself to admit that Ichabod Crane was a very handsome man. He obviously kept himself in shape and his age sat well on him, “Out for a stroll?”

“It’s Ichabod,” he reminded, “and yes I am. I needed some movement. A nice long walk around the lake seemed seemed like the perfect constitutional this morning.”

Ichabod noticed Abbie lightly jogging in place, “Don’t let me disturb your run.”

“You didn’t,” Jenny spoke up, finally standing, “I was just catching my breath.” Jenny could feel the anticipation radiating off the Professor, “Matter of fact, I’ll just sit for a moment. Over there,” Jenny pointed to a bench behind Ichabod, “You two catch up.”

“Ok, Jenny,” Abbie was concerned, “You good to keep going?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jenny waved, “Just need to sit for a bit.”  She walked, slowly, and sat down on the bench. Jenny was within earshot if she _tried_ to overhear, but she could clearly read the body language.  _I can’t wait to see how this turns out_ , she thought with a silent laugh.

“Thank you again for your help with my tire,” Ichabod commented with a smile.

Abbie stopped her light job, standing. She could see Jenny over his shoulder, sitting there pretending not to watch, “Not a problem. Hawley got you all straightened out?”

“Yes, yes he did,” Ichabod stepped closer and Abbie looked up at him, “May I be a bit presumptuous now that you’re out of uniform?”

“I don’t know,” Abbie answered thoughtfully, her eyes darting to the side before coming to rest on his face again, “I’m pretty much the same out of uniform as in it, so…”

“Fair enough,” he smiled, “The other day, when I saw you at the coffee shop…” Abbie took a step closer, “Yes?”

“There seemed to be a connection between us.”

“A _connection_?” Abbie’s eyebrows drew together.

“Yes, a connection I would like to explore, if you’re willing.”

“Oh, okayyyy,” Abbie was all set to nicely reject the first handsome, worldly, polite, intelligent man who’d come into her orbit in a decade, when she noticed Jenny over his shoulder, standing by the bench pantomiming a big “YES!! YAASSSSS!!” Abbie shook her head, slightly rolling her eyes, before focusing once again on Ichabod, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to disrupt your routine. Coffee at the shop? Say, in the morning?”

“Sure. Why not?” Abbie answered, feeling more than a little excited about a coffee date, “I go by Jenny’s every day on my way to work. I’m there by 7:30 in the morning and have to leave by 8 or so to start my day. Does that work for you?”

Ichabod’s smile was breathtaking. Abbie had to give it to him, _Good Lord, this man is fine_ , “That sounds perfect,” he bowed slightly at the waist, “Until tomorrow then?”

“Until tomorrow.” Ichabod walked in the direction he’d been going when he saw the pair, giving a wave to Jenny as he left.

Jenny suddenly found some energy and jogged back over to Abbie, “Halleluiah!”

“What was all that ‘YAAAAS!’ about,” Abbie asked, flaying her arms around in imitation of her sister.

“Look, if you had turned that man down, Mama would never let me hear the end of it,” Jenny answered – straight no chaser, “And I’m not about that life.”

“Mama?” Abbie was so confused. What the _hell_ was going on?

“Professor Crane wasn’t the only one to notice a _connection_ between you two…by the way, can I just say, that was a really smooth ‘shoot your shot’…I’m impressed.”

Truth be told, so was Abbie, not that she was ready to tell Jenny that bit, “Never mind that,” Abbie waved her hand in front Jenny’s face, “What’s this about Mama?”

“Girl, Mama is on a mission from God to get you and Professor Crane together.”

“She didn’t mention anything to me,” Abbie replied crossing both her arms and legs. The last thing she wanted was her mother all up in her love life – such as it was.

Jenny loved her sister…dearly, but man oh man, could this women be clueless about her own life, “And why would Mama mention it to you? You’d just tell her like you always do: _No man around here would want me. I’m happy as I am. The town takes up too much of my time.”_

“Do I really sound like that?” Abbie faced scrunched.

Jenny sucked her teeth, “For the last _fifteen_ years.”

“It hasn’t been _fifteen_ years,” Abbie protested.

“Danny Reynolds,” Jenny countered, pulling no punches. Abbie has thought the cadet she’d met while completing her intake at Quantico might have been “the one” but when Abbie decided to stay in Sleepy Hollow, he’d broken things off without a backwards glance. It was the last time and only one of the few times, Abbie could remember crying over a man.

“Danny was a long time ago,” Abbie said, quietly remembering her pain. The wounds had been healed for years, but that didn’t mean Abbie wanted her scar tissue poked by the person who knew her best.

“Yes, he was…and Ichabod Crane is right here,” Jenny said, continuing with mischief, “Just be prepared. Mama has spies all over this town. You’ll have a nice coffee date tomorrow and she’ll know _all_ about it by the time you see her on Tuesday.”

“Shit, Tuesday!” Abbie knew Jenny was right. She needed a wingman, “You’re coming with me, right?”

“Nah-uh, no way,” Jenny shook her head, “I get it enough from Mama my damn self.”

“So, you’re really going to do me like this?” Abbie asked, hands on her hips.

Jenny didn’t even stutter, “Yup!”

“Fine,” Abbie started to jog in place before leaving Jenny to follow, “Let’s make it four miles, Lard Ass.”

“Hey!” Jenny protested, moving to follow Abbie, knowing she was going to cough up a lung when this was over – Abbie was going to make her do the four miles or die trying, “You are so wrong for this!”

Abbie turned, jogging backwards with a smile, “Yeah well, life’s a bitch and so am I,” Abbie turned back around upping the pace after delivering the comeback she and Jenny has used on each other when they were teenagers…feeling good about her day – and the prospects for her date tomorrow.


	4. Lori Gets the Scoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie helps Lori pick out a dress for her ceremony with Ezra - and finds out about Abbie's date.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. I so appreciate it. Mistakes are on me as always. Thanks for reading!

Abbie watched Lori glance at her every few seconds while they waited in the dressing room of the bridal shop. Abbie sighed…enough was enough, “Mama, just ask.”

“Ask what, baby?” Lori turned to observe Abbie just as Louise emerged from the back with three suits and four dresses, “ _Oh God_ ,” Abbie thought with an inward groan, “ _this is going to take the afternoon.”_

Abbie waited until Louise left before answering, “You know what,” she replied, unzipping Lori's dress where she turned her back to Abbie for help and then stepped behind the curtain to try on the first suit, “Just tell me how you found out.” Abbie leaned against the wall of the dressing room, arms crossed.

“Well,” came Lori’s muffled reply, “Reverend Nash _might_ have come into the coffee shop as you were sitting with Mr. Crane and _might_ have mentioned it to me when we just _happened_ to bump into each other at the market.” Lori stepped out to show Abbie the dress, “I don’t think I like this one.”

Abbie shook her head. The pale pink off the shoulder dress was too tight in the arms, “I should have known,” Abbie sucked her teeth while Lori picked up the next outfit – a cream calf-length suit with white sequin roses down the sides, “that man has been nosy since the Dark Ages.”

“Grace Abigail,” she exclaimed, emerging in the cream suit, “Reverend Nash is one of the most respected theologians on the Eastern Seaboard.”

“ _And_ the nosiest Queen this side of the Mississippi,” Abbie countered – her voice dry as a desert.

“True dat,” Lori replied with a smirking smile. Lori had known Nash since they were children – he’d always been a nosy Queen and he knew it, “I don’t like this one either. No sex appeal…”

Abbie stood tall from the wall, incredulous, “No sex -. Never mind, you’re right. It’s looks a little grannyish. Try the light green one.” Abbie handed the cap-sleeve, knee length lace overlay dress to Lori.

“Sooo,” came the next salvo, “tell me about your date. How did it go?”

Abbie huffed, “It wasn’t a _date_ mama. Just coffee.”

“People can fall for each other over coffee,” Lori replied, pausing to pull the dress over her head, “especially if he makes you stop speaking mid-sentence just looking at him.”

Abbie felt the blush rise from her chest all the way to her hairline. She was damn near fifty years old and her mama – who knew here better than anyone – could still make her blush like she was sixteen, “Mama, please.”

“Don’t ‘ _Mama please_ ’ me. I’m just telling it like it is,” Lori emerged from behind the curtain, looking radiant in the light green, “I think this is the one, baby.”

“Oh wow…you look _so_ beautiful,” Abbie felt her eyes tearing up. “Daddy’s not going to know what hit him.”

“Good,” Lori smiled, giving a full turn in the dress before facing Abbie, “Kind of like you when you saw that fine Mr. Crane,” Abbie rolled her eyes as Lori went back behind the curtain to change back into her dress, “Now ‘spill the deets’, as your nephews say.”

Abbie groaned, “Mama…” remembering yesterday’s “date” with Ichabod Crane.

\----

_Abbie entered the coffee shop at her normal time, removing her sunglasses. The Monday morning was a warm one and she’d dressed in a light work uniform jacket and short sleeves. Her service weapon was in the holster along with her cuffs and badge._

_Her eyes immediately settled on Ichabod. He faced the door and sat in a corner between two windows. He met her eyes boldly, a smile beginning to take over his face. Abbie gave a slight nod of greeting and made her way to the line to order her coffee from Jenny._

_“Abbie,” Joe Corbin came from behind the counter and handed Abbie her regular order – a large cappuccino in a to-go cup, “What’s this, Joe? You know I stand in line just like everybody else.” Abbie didn’t like to take special favors when she was in uniform – even from family – especially from family._

_“Not today you don’t,” Joe replied with a smile, “Jenny saw your guy come in and asked me to get your order ready,” he explained, “She didn’t want you to waste any time waiting in line.” Joe waved quickly with a wink, needing to get back to work, “Enjoy, sis. He looks like a good one.”_

_Abbie blinked for two seconds before gathering herself and making her way to the table. Ichabod stood as Abbie reached him, moving to adjust her chair as she sat down, “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome, Sheriff.” He was in all black today. Black jeans with a black, long sleeve button-down shirt, socks and loafers. The outfit, combined with the reading glasses, light brown hair gray at the temples and general air of sexy, grown man made Abbie feel a little warm and reckless, “Abbie is fine,” she replied quickly - her forehead scrunching, “And why aren’t you taken?”_

_Slowly, one eyebrow raised in a perfect arch as his eyes sparkled with flirting humor, “I could ask the same of you.”_

_“Please!” The meaning of Abbie’s grimace and huff was clear._

_“Why not?” Ichabod asked cordially, taking a quick sip of his tea._

_“Look at you,” Abbie gestured to Ichabod from the top of his head down to his shoes with an assessing wave._

_“Again, I could say the same of you.” Abbie sucked in a deep breath at the look in his eyes. She could feel the exhale, “Answer the question.”_

_“Ladies first.”_

_Abbie took a long swallow of her coffee, turning her head to glance outside before answering, the words flowing as if they had to be said quickly or they wouldn't be said at all, “I thought I found the right guy a long time ago. Turned out his wasn’t. Haven’t really found anyone since to take my attention away from my work.”_

_“I see,” Ichabod answered, thinking, “I never found the one either. It is a bit of a shame since I did want children when I was younger, but that never seemed like a good enough reason to marry.”_

_“You still want kids,” Abbie asked, suddenly very aware that she was perimenopausal and men fathered children well into their twilight years._

_“Goodness, no. I’m far too old to bother,” he smiled, “Besides, the women I’ve dated who were young enough for children also turned out to be far too young for me.”_

_Abbie returned his smile, “I know what you mean. I don’t mind younger men…”_

_“But life experience matters.”_

_“Exactly,” Abbie was surprised. He’d literally read her mind._

_“It seems you and I have quite a bit in common,” he remarked, seeing her surprise at his insight._

_“Maybe. Maybe not,” Abbie shrugged with far more nonchalance than she felt glancing at her watch. It was almost time to go, but Abbie realized she really didn’t want to leave. She liked their verbal sparring and his looks didn’t hurt either._

_“Shall we continue to find out? Same time tomorrow?”_

_Abbie stood from the table and Ichabod immediately followed, “I can’t tomorrow. Going straight into work since I need to take the afternoon off to help my mother with something.”_

_“I understand,” he replied, “Although I must admit to being disappointed.” Ichabod reached out and touched her hand briefly, the gesture so light and fleeting Abbie almost thought she’d imagined it – except her skin was suddenly tingling._

_“I am too,” Abbie agreed, looking to the ceiling and tilting her head as she glanced back down, meeting his gaze, “Wednesday morning?”_

_“I look forward to it,” he answered with a slight bow. Abbie shook her head with a small smile, “Have a good day, Ichabod.”_

_“You as well…Abbie.”_

\----

“I can see you thinking Mama,” Abbie’s lips pursed together. She looked over at Lori sitting in the passenger seat, the thought bubble practically screaming over her head.

Lori turned deliberately innocent eyes towards her first born, “Thinking what, Sunshine of Mine?”

“Who you are going to get to just _happen_ to come by the coffee shop tomorrow morning,” Abbie answered, unconsciously smiling at the childhood nickname Lori had for she and Jenny.

“Well that just shows what you know,” Lori pushed out her lips and bobbled her head, “I was figuring out how _I_ could just happen to come by tomorrow.”

“Mama!”

“Well, look at that, you must actually like this man,” Lori laughed at the insulted look Abbie gave her, “Too easy. _Too easy_.”

Abbie started the car and drove towards the restaurant where they’d agreed to have a late lunch, thinking she should have known. Lori knew her daughter too well.

 


	5. A Date for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Ichabod meet for coffee again...and make plans for something more...
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and any mistakes are completely on me.

Abbie walked into the coffee shop on Wednesday morning, expecting to see Ichabod sitting in the corner of what Abbie was ruefully starting to think of as “their table” but he was nowhere in sight.

 Joe stepped out from the corner and quickly handed Abbie a note with a small smile before going back behind the counter. Abbie stood in the line to get her coffee and opened the note,

_Dear Abbie,_

_I apologize for writing this way. I realized that you and I have yet to exchange contact information, so this seemed the most expedient. I’ll be a few minutes late for our coffee date on Wednesday. I have to take a call from the U.K. I should only be five minutes late, perhaps a bit more if things run longer than they should. Please wait if you can. I missed speaking with you this morning and find I don’t want to go two days without experiencing the pleasure of your company. In case we miss each other, sadly, I can be reached at 914-867-5309._

_Best,_

_Ichabod Crane_

 

Abbie swallowed the disappointment that bubbled up reading his note. _He’s sweet,_ she thought, _and considerate._ “I swear the man almost pouted because you weren’t here yesterday,” Jenny said when Abbie reached the front of the line.

Abbie side-eyed her sister, taking her drink and turning over the cash, “You didn’t read the note, did you?”

“No!” Jenny was sincerely insulted at the insinuation that she would ever violate Abbie’s privacy that way, “My name’s not Lori.”

“Shoot, I don’t think even Mama would go that far.”

“Mmmm hmmmm,” Jenny replied, her lips moving over to the left, “keep telling yourself that. I still haven’t gotten over how she read my diary when I was 13.”

Abbie reminded Jenny of the stakes, “ _Please_ , you were staying out late and running with a kid who was a senior in high school. You’re lucky Mama only read your diary and gave you a stern dressing down. Daddy wanted to beat your ass up one side of the street and down the other for that foolishness.”

“Yeah…” Jenny knew her parents were right – Johnny was way too old for her at the time and if things had continued – Jenny internally shuddered, “Well, anyway…I’m _still_ not over it.”

“And I _still_ don’t care,” Abbie titled her head, suddenly feeling like she was being watched, right before hearing, “Hello Abbie.”

“Hello Ichabod,” without turning around, Abbie involuntary closed her eyes. This man’s voice was a sin. When Abbie opened her eyes after a brief moment, Jenny had put Ichabod’s order next to hers, “Shoo…your date’s here,” she said knowingly before addressing Ichabod, “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning, Miss Jenny,” Ichabod came to stand beside Abbie, reaching across the front of her to take his tea and muffin, “Shall we, Abbie?”

“Sure,” Abbie grabbed her coffee and walked over to “their table” Ichabod close on her heels. Abbie felt herself flush with an unexpected shyness. They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days and his note reminded Abbie that she’d missed him – a little.

“So, how was the errand with your mother,” he asked with a smile once they were seated.

Abbie noted that today’s colors were green and brown – a pair of brown khaki pants and a dark green button-down shirt.  Abbie felt herself blink at how handsome he looked and for a moment, regretted that they’d already had two dates and both times she was in uniform.

“Abbie?” he asked again, bringing her out her musing, “I trust it went well?”

“Oh…um…yes. Yes, it did,” she replied, “Mama found the dress for the vows renewal. She’ll look beautiful.”

“I’m sure she shall. Vows renewal with your…father?”

“Yup, they are celebrating fifty years of marriage in a little over a month.”

“That _is_ quite the accomplishment,” he acknowledged, “my parents were not so fortunate.  They divorced when I was a teenager, although both remarried and are happier for it, I think.”

Abbie released a huff of a laugh, “I don’t think Lori and Ezra would know how to be married to anyone _but_ each other. They're a unique pair.”

“As are all great loves, I suppose.” Ichabod looked over at Jenny, still serving customers with a smile, “You seem to have a good relationship with your sister.”

Abbie shifted slightly, getting comfortable, the smile gracing her face wide, genuine – and breath taking.  Ichabod took a sip of his tea to recover, “Yes, it’s always been the Mills Sisters against the world. Mama and Daddy raised us to be each other’s best friend. We may bust each other and even give each other a hard time, but I would die for my sister and she would die for me. No doubt about it.”

“That’s wonderful, Abbie. Truly.”

Ichabod noticed as she turned around slightly. It was subtle, but clearly Abbie was looking for someone or something , “Is something bothering you?”

Abbie turned her head to look directly at him, “No, why do you say that?”

“You don’t seem as relaxed as you were on Monday,” Ichabod observed.

Abbie sighed, “It’s my mother and this town. It wouldn’t surprise me if there were three people covertly observing us right now.”

“Ah, I see…small town intrusiveness?” That eyebrow lifted just slightly behind his glasses. Abbie had to smile.

“You got it,” she smirked in reply.

“Well, there is a solution to the problem, at least in the short term,” he said, looking at her over a sip of his tea.

“And that is…”

“Privacy,” Ichabod leaned in, putting his elbows on the small table, closing the distance between them – bringing his face almost in line with Abbie’s, “Have dinner with me on Friday. I’ll cook my specialty – Italian.”

Abbie looked at him, contemplating his offer, “Ok,” she resolved with a firm nod, “What time?”

“7pm?”

“That sounds good,” Abbie replied, starting to stand, needing to get started on her day, “Wait,” his hand on her arm gently encouraged Abbie to retake her seat, “You didn’t ask where?”

“I know where,” she said, “I’m the Sheriff in this town remember?  You’re subletting from Calvin Riggs while he’s on assignment.”

Ichabod shook his head with a smile, “In that case…” Abbie watched as Ichabod, seemingly in slow motion, partially stood and bent over, placing a lingering, soft kiss just to the left of her mouth and whispered against her skin, “might as well _really_ give them something to talk about. See you Friday, Abbie.”

Abbie rose to leave, “See you Friday,” admittedly in a bit of a fog as she walked out the door. _Damn his beard felt good._

She was sitting as her desk at the station when Abbie heard her personal phone vibrate with a text message, “ _Morning rush is over. What was THAT???”_

 _“What was what?”_ Abbie texted back to Jenny, sipping on her second cup of coffee of the day.

“ _THAT KISS,”_ Abbie waited for the next sentence the _ **…** _told her was being written, “ _I thought the shop was going to catch on fire.”_

_"You're exaggerating," Abbie texted back._

_“No, I’m not. The three church ladies Mama probably sent to watch you just about fainted dead on the floor, but you were too hot and bothered to notice.”_

Abbie sat up straight in her chair, _“You know what? Never mind, I’ll kill Mama later. Ichabod just invited me over to his place for dinner on Friday. No big deal.”_ Abbie even included the shrug emoji for good measure…and she had a pathological hatred for them.

“ _Oh, you’re breaking out emojis, now, huh? Well, I just have one question, sister.”_

 _“What’s that?”_ Jenny could practically hear the long-suffering sigh through the text.

“ _What time are we going shopping tomorrow? You have NOTHING to wear!!!”_

_“I have clothes!”_

_“Not for that kiss you don’t.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“I’ll pick you up from your place tomorrow at 6 and we’ll head to the mall.”_

_“Jenny, this is SO unnecessary.”_

_“Do you want me to call Mama?”_ Jenny threw down her ace in the hole and she knew it. Abbie’s shoulder’s slumped with good-natured defeat.

“ _Pick me up from the station_. _”_

_“Yeah, I thought so.  And one more thing...life’s a bitch and so am I, sister.”_

Abbie actually laughed out loud, putting her phone away as she walked out of her office to the bullpen. She left thoughts of her upcoming date with Ichabod behind – for the moment.  Sheriff Abbie Mills had a police department to run. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
